b_uafandomcom-20200214-history
Love Aikawa/Powers
Powers & Abilities Flight: '''Like all Shinigami and Arrancar, Love has the ability to fly, or more specifically, levitate. '''Master Swordsman: As a former captain, Love is no doubt quite skilled in swordsmanship. He faces off against a Hollowfied Kensei one on one, without releasing his Zanpakutō. He even managed to block a spiritually charged attack from Kensei with his unreleased blade. Shunpo Expert: His Shunpo is fast enough to keep up with the other captains when they were rushing to the scene of the conflict, albeit he seems slower than Shinji. Enhanced Durability: When Love was brutally attacked by a Hollowfied Kensei, with a spiritually charged attack at point blank range, Love sustained only minor injuries and kept on fighting with no signs of faltering. Great Spiritual Power: As a former captain, he possessed a great-level of spiritual power. Being a Visored Love possesses a dual type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. Highly-Perceptive Combatant: During his fight with Coyote Starrk the 1st Espada, Love has shown to be very intuitive and can predict the actions an opponent may make and how to counter them. Zanpakutō Tengumaru (天狗丸, Long-Nosed Goblin): In its sealed form, Tengumaru is an average katana with a white hilt-wrapping and heart-shaped tsuba (befitting his name). As a Shinigami, he wore it at his waist, but after becoming a Visored, he carries it by a tōju over his shoulder. *'Shikai': His release command is "Crush Down" (打ち砕け, uchikudake; Viz: "Slam"). Tengumaru transforms into a large black kanabō, more than twice the height of Love himself. It is covered with bladed protrusions in a way resembling a cactus, and the handle itself is almost taller than Love. It is also very sturdy, as shown when it blocks, and even appears to dispel, Starrk's Cero blasts with ease. Shikai Special Ability: Tengumaru possesses the ability to manipulate fire. *'Hifuki no Koduchi'(火吹の小槌, Fire-Blowing Gavel): Love swings Tengumaru up and it ignites itself in flames. He then points it downwards and a huge fireball fires from the tip where upon making contact with the target the fire explodes outwards a great distance with the resulting blast being strong enough to cave in buildings near the center of impact. At the site of impact a huge column of burning flames forms further incinerating anything in the area. *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed Hollowfication Hollow Mask: His Hollow mask takes the form of a traditional Japanese Oni mask. :Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Love's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and durability. :*'Enhanced Strength': Love has displayed that usage of his mask grants him brutal physical strength. :*'Kagamibiraki '(鏡開, "Mirror Opening"): a technique of pure, raw strength that allowed Love to rip a Menos Grande in half by sticking his bare hands through its head and pulling it apart. :*'Enhanced Durability': Love naturally possesses considerable durability, but it appears he must still Hollowify to effectively counter an attack like a Cero. According to Love, his and Rose's mask time limit is 3 minutes, which he jokingly says is because they are 'superheroes'. Category:Character Subpages Category:Powers & Abilities